


Pari

by screaming_underneath



Series: 'bout grumpy hunters & King of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Crowley.»<br/>Ti risponde un grugnito interdetto. «I tuoi libri hanno fatto versare il mio whisky.»<br/>«Il tuo whisky mi ha svegliato», ringhi, aprendo un occhio a mezz'asta da sopra il tomo su cui ti sei addormentato, disteso sul divano del tuo salotto.<br/>Il demone ti guarda, con la sua espressione di sdegno chic migliore. «Direi che siamo pari.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pari

* * *

 

**PARI**

 

 

Ti svegliano un tintinnio di vetri infranti e un tonfo sordo, interrompendo sul nascere la quarta ora di sonno consecutivo che ti concedi da più di una settimana.

«Libri! Libri! C'è una superficie in questa casa che non ne sia  _ricoperta_?!»

Nuovo crollo, stavolta qualcosa di più pesante. Se non avessi sentito la voce, diresti di essere nell'epicentro di un terremoto.

«Crowley.»

Ti risponde un grugnito interdetto. «I tuoi libri hanno fatto versare il mio whisky.»

«Il tuo whisky mi ha svegliato», ringhi, aprendo un occhio a mezz'asta da sopra il tomo su cui ti sei addormentato, disteso sul divano del tuo salotto.

Il demone ti guarda, con la sua espressione di sdegno chic migliore. «Direi che siamo pari.»

«Direi che adesso raccogli i cocci e ti smaterializzi nell'angolo d'Inferno di tuo maggiore gradimento per le prossime dieci ore», proponi scocciato, lasciando cadere _Storia Della Mitologia Lappone_ per dare di spalle all'altro.

«E io che volevo darti il buongiorno...»

«'giorno, Crowley.»

Stai già ritornando nel mondo dei sogni, ma fai in tempo a registrare un nuovo tonfo ― i piedi di Crowley che inciampano al buio in  _Mitologia Lappone_  ― e un deciso aumento dell'avvallamento del vecchio divano.

«Buonanotte, Robert.»


End file.
